Lock and Load
by Child of Loki
Summary: When the boys go missing, it's time for the girls to 'lock and load'. Basically, an excuse for Abby, Jess & Emily to kick butt. (Genre: ACTION!)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its characters…**

**Summary: When the boys go missing, it's time for the girls to 'lock and load'. Basically, an excuse for Badass Abby, Jess & Emily.**

**Author's note: I had sort of started this quite a while ago and for much longer have been wanting to write a fic the entire purpose of which was to have the girls be completely badass. I am only mediocre at action, but we'll see what I can manage. But we're not to that part yet, so first, the prologue/teaser/build up…**

* * *

><p>Foam and suds sprayed everywhere. It was a spectacular mess. And Emily wasn't precisely sure why she jumped back a foot to avoid the deluge, since every layer of her clothing was soaked through to the skin.<p>

The prehistoric rodent-like creature was shaking the water off in a manner not unlike a wet dog. Laughing, Abby tackled the _diictodon_ with a towel. Taking her cue, Emily did likewise with its mate. She knew the adorable little creatures' names, but really couldn't tell them apart in this sort of situation. Especially with all of the suds covering them, and for that matter, covering their human attendants, the tubs, the floors, the walls... Well, basically, _everything_.

Ridiculous as it sounded, it was bath time at the ARC. Abby had explained to Emily upon requesting her assistance for the last round of ablutions. The Menagerie, while possessing the benefit of keeping the creatures alive, was -for all intents and purposes- a rather crude zoo (the young woman had described with more than a bit vehemence). There was no greenery. There was no water. Deprived of the environments to which they were accustomed, the creatures normal hygiene practices were nonexistent. They required assistance to keep themselves clean.

The beginning of the week had been quite hectic with several gateways opening and a creature incursion, but once some semblance of tranquility had settled over the ARC, it had been time to start the real work. The chores -of which there were many- were a constant. One would certainly never suffer boredom at the institution. After some brief discussion, they had decided to begin with the megafauna and work down through the ranks of creatures by size.

They remained dry for all of half a minute with the mammoth, their first client of the day. Well, afternoon, really...

"So... did you and Matt have a good _lunch_?" Abby asked. A mischievous smile twisted her lips when she glanced at Emily before returning to her task of drying the now cooing and happy creature.

"Yes." It had taken awhile, but Emily had grown accustomed to, and even enjoyed the oddly intimate style of friendship that seemed standard to this society, even when the topics under discussion revolved around personal relations with one's lover. "It was quite lovely, thank you."

_And rather confounding._

"So, how good a _cook_ is Matt?"

Emily looked at her friend. Abby gave her an innocent expression. Emily raised an eyebrow. And then they both burst out into a horrible fit of giggles.

They remained thusly engaged when Jess walked into the room, slipping on the suds and squealing in alarm as she scrambled about to find purchase on the slick floor. With her astounding, almost feline reflexes, Abby caught the young woman by the arm and steadied her.

"You okay?" she asked of her. Jess nodded, swallowing and closing her eyes, no doubt an attempt to regain her composure. When the tense, agitated expression remained, however, Emily released the little creature she could now identify as 'Sid' to give the field coordinator her full attention.

Yes, something was most definitely wrong. Jess almost always was smiling. The only time she did not seem to be bursting with joy was in the most dire of circumstances. The crease in the young woman's normally smooth brow, combined with the tightly pressed lips, and the fact that she was wringing her hands was quite disturbing to Emily. As was it apparently likewise disturbing to Abby.

"What is it, Jess?" the fair-haired woman asked. "What's wrong?"

"You know Matt, Connor and Becker were doing the rounds this afternoon," she said. 'Rounds' referring to driving all about London and the surrounding region to ensure the active anomalies remained locked down, and to collect data for Connor's research.

Jess chewed her lip.

"It's probably nothing..."

Abby said the woman's name with more than a little exasperation colouring the plea for clarity. Emily commiserated with her companion's desire for the worried young woman to achieve her purpose.

Finally, Jess blew out a breath with a rush of words following in a barely distinguishable stream.

"They failed to check in when they should've been at the McCallum's Warehouse site an hour ago and I know maybe Connor would've forgotten maybe even Matt, too but not Becker he's so by-the-book and I have a bad feeling something's happened to them."

While Jess took the opportunity to acquire oxygen once more, Emily exchanged a look with Abby. Jess could be excitable, but Emily found the deep unease gnawing at her insides reflected in Abby's face.

Something was most definitely wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully, I'll have the time/inclination to continue this soon. Given how excited I am for Badass Abby, Jess & Emily, it shouldn't be too long…**


End file.
